Two photon fluorescence correlation spectroscopy promises to be a powerful tool for investigating a host of biological problems ranging from molecular dynamics to intracellular transport properties. We have improved the speed of data acquisition and analysis by almost an order of magnitude compared to our previous version and have also provided a more user friendly interface for the experimenter.